A day of corruption
by Xenopade
Summary: watch the slow corruption of a space knight as she discovers terrible truths about her religion
1. A single step

Today was supposed to be a wonderful day, a joyful day, a holy day. As I was supposed to be incorporated into the knightly orders. But today is a day bloodshed, a day of sorrow, a day of corruption. As our planet was attacked by the traitor knights.

As I stand in the cathedral sounded by the corpse of my allies and enemies. Then I heard the click of stiletto heels approaching and trough the smoke of the battlefield I saw corrupted nuns encased in latex. They marched forward like automatons in perfect synergy firing their heavy machine guns. I used my holy powers to block their incoming bullets while walking towards them before swing at one of them slicing cleanly through splitting the abomination in two sending their black corrupted latex blood everywhere. The top torso as soon as it hit the floor started to regenerate so I leaped upon it and started hacking wildly till it stopped shooting.

Then I was hit by searing pain a bullet had landed its mark. I turned immediately blocking any further bullets from hitting with my shield and waited till she had to reload before charging her. My charge ended up smashing her into a support pillar of the church causing the structure already weakened by combat to collapse crushing both the remaining latex nuns.

But out of the dust, a forth challenger emerged a corrupted female knight encased in black armor she had a cylindrical helm with a crown of spikes atop. She wielded two black blades that were already covered in blood and cured as you got closer to the tip. As we stood off something felt oddly familiar about this warrior. She then charged me with lightning speed and I barely managed to dodge the vicious strike. immediately after that, she tried to strike me again which this time I parody just in time. Right after that, I tried to get a blow of my own but she simple dogged and so we went back and forth like this for hours but she fought like a whirlwind and I fought like a mountain but even mountains can be weathered. And so I was defeated.


	2. Ashes

when I woke I was being dragged along a metal floor and the first thing I realized was that I was in some type of traitor knight base I saw murals depicting vast scenes of debauchery including many sexual devices from large penis-shaped objects to whips and even more esoteric devises of debauchery. But stranger still was the large numbers of hermaphrodites present in the murals and how lifelike the figures in murals were was as if someone had taken a photo and painstakingly carved every detail into the stone. Each individual present in the mural was individually different as if model off of a real human being. Even though I wanted to take my eyes away I just couldn't it was as if some unnatural force was forcing me to take it in.

as I was dragged away from the mural I look up to see where the dim purple light filling the room was coming from and to my disgusted I saw the lights were held aloft by Cuming penis-shaped statues atop pillars drenched in the stone-carved semen of the penis. As I looked away from that despicable piece of pornographic art I see someone walking down the hall as they get closer I saw they are not a human cause of their purple skin tone, devil tail, horns, and wings. It was a succubus a sex daemon. Who proceeds to just calmly walk by giving me a grin and a node. Then we stopped my captor opened the door dragged me inside, through me on the bed, sat next to my head stroked her hand through my hair before flipping up her visor to revile it to be my sister.

And I immediately fainted


	3. Sweat dreams

"Bela, oh Bela," a heavenly voice said to me. When I opened my eyes I was on a bed in a spotless white room with someone sitting next to my head on the edge of the bed. As I looked up at the figure she was wearing entirely white close that matches her pale skin and snow-white hair. Rubbing my eyes and sitting up I asked "where am I"

"you are in your dreamscape." The strange woman replied as my eyes cleared I saw something that shocked me. This strange woman was a spitting image of my goddess Abeline and without thinking I ask "are you Abeline"

"yup, that's me," she said suddenly and energetically. The amount of energy she said it with caught me off guard. And I immediately got on my knees and started to bow with holy fervor and began to say "oh most holy of holies…" I stop because I heard a loud smacking noise and looked up to see her facepalming then she let out a sigh before saying "wow I knew humans where stupid but this is just like hole other level retardation"

"what have I done to anger you, my goddess oh please tell me so I can redeem myself" I replied trying desperately for her approval. Then she said "I will let me just ask some questions. Also, sit on the bed, it is easier to talk this way." I quickly sat on the bed next to her and just keep my mouth closed.

"so first question, why do you worship me," she asks and I responded "because you are the holiest of holies with a righteousness that none can rival including the other goddess who should burn in the flaming pits of hell" as I got to last part her face shifted from annoyance to anger. Then with an outburst of rage, she shouted "how dare you fucking talk like that about my sisters! maybe I should send you to the pits of hell, you self-righteous bitch!" the shout was so furious that I fell off the bed in shock then she calmly said "nan I know what would fix that attitude. Letting you stay with these traitor knights until you learn to respect my sisters"

I just whimpered as she got close to my ears she said "and remember I always protect"


	4. The Escape

When I awoke from my strange dream I felt two other bodies one large and one small as I looked over at the people occupying the bed I saw my sister and a small girl. I was confused at what the goddess had said thinking 'how could I bring my goddess to anger I was doing what the priest told me to do and she had got so mad at me for saying she was better than all those other goddesses.' Looking over at my sister I thought 'how could she call those things sisters' then a strange thought came to me 'what if this was a test from my goddess to see if I was pure enough I had to escape' and I look over and saw on the ground next to me my armor and the relic blade I had used in the defense of the temple.

So I got carefully out of bed and tiptoed over towards where my armor was and started to attach it to the various attachment ports on my black carapace. each time I attached a plate I could feel a small little shock go through my body. Each plate I attached feels as much a part of my body like an arm or leg. Then out of nowhere I hear a loud yawn and turn to see the little girl rubbing her eyes. Then, there was a long silence before she turned to my sister and yelled while shaking her "mommy, mommy your sisters awake and I want to meet her." With that my heart was pounding so I garbed my helmet and the relic blade and ran.

As I was running through the twisting halls I took a quick look over myself to see that I had my right arm, head, torso and left leg armored. I saw abhorrent symbols, halls that where filled with clashing colors that where insults to any patterns and fleshy grow that I dare not touch. Just when I thought it could get no worse the siren started to blare flashing purple light through the halls. Then a traitor knight jumped in my way and I charged with my armored arm nocking the knight on their back. I then saw another traitor knight and I swung low cutting the knights leg off not even breaking my stride. But soon enough I was surrounded in two halls there was a third hall to the right but the front group of traitors was about to cut this only hope of escape. So with an incredible burst of speed, I turned the corner to see just a window so as the last-ditch escape I tried to jump through the window. And it shattered and I was floating in space for a few seconds when suddenly a strange force yanked me back onto the ship.

The first thing I heard was "not today, no one's dying on my ship." And I recognized that voice as the saint Ariel the leader of the crusade my sister had been a part of. Then I heard my sister say "seriously why did you beak that perfectly good window"


	5. Small Talk

"Why did you run away from me," the little girl asked me. I have been sitting in this spikey cage in my sister's room for the last couple of hours watching her toy with the relic blade feeling defeated. Then without thinking, I said in an agitated voice "why should I tell you"

"I am just trying to get to know you, Bela, start some small talk you know" the little girl expressed in a soft voice. As I thought through the options I had and the pros and cons of talking to the little girl I came to the conclusion that there wouldn't be to much harm in a little conversation. Then I said timidly "ok what is your name" after I said that her eyes lite with jubilation.

"Yay she is finally talking" she yelled as she jumped in the air then midair she realized she skipped the question in her excitement. "ok my name is Eden… now can you answer my question" then I thought about why I had run my first thought was 'because I was doing something wrong but then I went that can't be right they're traitor knights it was cause I was scared'?

"It was because I was scared" and as I said it I felt a wave of shame wash over me. "damn, I didn't know I was that scary" Eden said giggling. Then I asked genuinely curious "what are you doing with the sword?" then Eden replied "oh I just messing with the power settings the color and a number of complex things that may or may not make it go ka-boom" then in a not surprised tone I replied "oh so you're defiling it" then Eden replied "if that's what you want to call it yes… I prefer the word modify"

"anyways why do you worship your goddess it is something mom doesn't like to talk about," Eden asked me. It was a question I didn't have an answer for since the goddess herself had so thoroughly got mad at me last time I had answered the question with the only answer I knew. "let me sleep on that one I get back to you later with the answer" I said as I started to lie down in the cage Eden said "you know the doors unlocked right" and with that, I climbed out of the cage and climbed into my sisters bed where I lied till sleep overtook me


	6. of Gummy Bears and Goddess

p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""Bela, oh Bela" I heard Abeline say but I also heard a loud wet smacking noisespan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanand when I looked over at Abeline she was eating some wired looking food. "is that the food of the gods," I asked curiously/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""I wish but no, they're just gummy bears," Abeline said. "gummy bears? What are those?" I asked. then Abeline said, "hear try a few". I proceed without hesitation to scope up a few dozen and shove them in my mouth which was assaulted with a sweet flavor like nothing I had ever tasted. It was nothing like the flavor of the protein shakes or the pre-prepared meals of the temple. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""ok so do you now want to talk about your actions between the last time we meet" Abeline asked then my stomach filled dreed cause I felt like I had failed her. "so do you want to start with the good or the bad" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""tell me the bad so I may repent and change my ways" I said. Then Abeline took a deep breath before nearly yelling "why in my name did you think I wanted you to escape" responding weakly while lying "cause I didn't want to get turned into a slave or doll of some description" then Abeline just chuckled to herself then said "nice lie and would have worked if I couldn't read your mind" this sent a shiver of terror through my spine as I asked "how can you do that" then she gave me a smile before saying "I am a motherfucking span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spannot-goddess" then I was confused and asked " what do you mean not-goddess" then she went on to say "I don't want to be considered a goddess span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanor have any association with the idea. My other vain sisters can be worshiped just I don't want to be worshiped" span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Then she paused before saying "now back on topic, so you thought it was a test to escape the ship. Creative way of interpreting what I said but no I just wanted you to get to know the others on the ship and that why I am so proud that you talked to Eden" I was really surprised by this and asked "so you're ok with me talking with the traitors" then she bluntly stated "they are not traitors because I never wanted to be worshiped and honestly I expected you to not talk to them for weeks" and before I could ask any more questions she said "and remember I always protect"/span/p 


End file.
